List of Claymore chapters
of the Claymore manga released in Japan by Shueisha. It was released on January 5, 2002.]] The chapters of the Claymore manga series are written and drawn by Norihiro Yagi and serialized by Shueisha, first in Monthly Shōnen Jump then in its replacement Jump Square. The series follows the adventures of Clare, a Claymore, or half-human, half-yoma hybrid, and her comrades as they fight for survival in a world filled with yoma, or shapeshifting demons. The first chapter was released in 2001 in the Monthly Shōnen Jump, but afterwards the chapters were released in the Weekly Shōnen Jump on a monthly basis due to the discontinuation of the prior magazine. The manga is currently serialized in the Jump Square magazine, Shueisha's replacement for the Monthly Shōnen Jump. As of July 2010 105 chapters have been released in Japan. An anime adaptation of the manga was announced in the October 2006 edition of the Monthly Shōnen Jump. The first episode of the anime aired on April 3, 2007 on Nippon Television, with the last one shown on September 25, 2007. Viz Media announced the serialization of the Claymore manga in North America on July 18, 2006 at the San Diego Comic-Con International. The chapters have been compiled into 18 tankōbon in Japan by Shueisha. The first volume was released on January 5, 2002, with the 18th released on July 2 2010. All of the volumes contain six chapters of the original manga, with the exception of the first, which contained only four chapters, and the second, incorporating the next five chapters. 16 volumes of the English adaptation of the manga have been released by Viz Media, the latest released on June 1, 2010. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873220-6 | LicensedRelDate = April 4, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0618-0 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. | ChapterListCol2 = * 003. * 004. | LicensedTitle = Silver-eyed Slayer | OriginalTitle = 銀眼の惨殺者 | TranslitTitle = Gingan no Zansatsusha | Summary = Due to recent attacks by a yoma, or a shapeshifting demon, a village has been forced to hire the services of a Claymore, a female half-human, half-yoma hybrid with extraordinary powers. A young boy, Raki, befriends the Claymore sent to the village and is subsequently saved by her when she dispatches the yoma. As she leaves, the Claymore tells Raki her name: Clare. When Raki is exiled from the village due to a false belief he is a yoma as well, Clare rescues him. Clare later kills another yoma threatening Raki, and agrees to allow Raki to travel with her in exchange for cooking meals. Clare's supervisor, Rubel, gives her a black card, and Clare meets with its owner, Elena. As Elena had been close to "awakening," or succumbing to her yoma side and becoming a yoma, Clare kills her at her behest. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873266-4 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0619-7 | ChapterList = * 005. * 006. * 007. | ChapterListCol2 = * 008. * 009. | LicensedTitle = Darkness in Paradise | OriginalTitle = まほろばの闇 | TranslitTitle = Mahoroba no Yami | Summary = Clare is dispatched on a mission to the holy city of Rabona, whose laws prohibit Claymores from entering the city. As a result, Clare is forced to ingest pills that suppress her outward Claymore-specific characteristics, namely her silver eyes. Clare's attempts to find the yoma are made difficult since the pills she is taking makes her unable to sense yōki, or yoma energy. She is further sidetracked by Galk and Sid, a pair of soldiers, who attempt to capture her. They become her allies after she saves them from an ambush by the yoma. Using their aid, she examines all the priests in the temple to root out the yoma. When this fails, Clare realizes the yoma's location, and barely saves Raki from the yoma. Clare fares poorly against the yoma until Raki provides Clare the statue they brought into the city, revealing Clare's sword. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873343-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0620-3 | ChapterList = * 010. * 011. * 012. | ChapterListCol2 = * 013. * 014. * 015. | LicensedTitle = Teresa of the Faint Smile | OriginalTitle = 微笑のテレサ | TranslitTitle = Bishō no Teresa | Summary = Clare manages to defeat the yoma, but expended too much of her yōki in the process, bringing her on the verge of "awakening." Raki's emotional and moral support enables her to revert back to normal. In a flashback, Teresa, the strongest Claymore of her time, inadvertently saves a young, mute Clare. Seeing Teresa as her savior, Clare attempts to follow Teresa, despite Teresa's refusal to allow her to accompany her. After Teresa is accosted by a group of bandits, she allows Clare to follow her after seeing her determination. One of the bandits, who had gotten their hand cut off by Teresa the previous night, returns and attempts to rape Teresa, but is attacked by Clare. The bandit turns on Clare, but Teresa, willing to break Claymore law, which stipulates that Claymores cannot kill humans, forces the bandit to retreat. After this, Clare regains her sense of speech and reveals that she knew of Teresa's sorrow of having no purpose in life, causing Teresa to shed tears and embrace Clare. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873426-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0621-0 | ChapterList = * 016. * 017. * 018. | ChapterListCol2 = * 019. * 020. * 021. | LicensedTitle = Marked for Death | OriginalTitle = 死者の烙印 | TranslitTitle = Shisha no Rakuin | Summary = After completing a mission, Teresa leaves Clare with a family willing to adopt her. As soon as she leaves, however, a bandit group attacks the village. Fearing for Clare's life, Teresa returns and slaughters all the bandits after seeing Clare's unconscious body. As a result, Teresa is set to be executed by the Claymore Organization, but she repels her executioners and leaves with Clare. To rectify this, Orsay, Teresa's supervisor, dispatches Claymore numbers two through five, the next strongest four Claymores in the organization besides Teresa, to kill her. These four, Priscilla, Irene, Noel, and Sophia, attack Teresa. Even after all four of them release their yōki, however, they are easily defeated by Teresa, who effortlessly disables Irene, Noel, and Sophia. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873529-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0622-7 | ChapterList = * 022. * 023. * 024. | ChapterListCol2 = * 025. * 026. * 027. | LicensedTitle = The Slashers | OriginalTitle = 斬り裂く者たち | TranslitTitle = Kirisakumono-tachi | Summary = Sensing that Priscilla could surpass her, Teresa moves to kill her, but shows mercy and leaves with Clare. Priscilla, unable to accept her loss, pursues Teresa, and goes beyond her limit, releasing too much of her yōki. As Priscilla turns into an Awakened Being, she decapitates Teresa, dispatches Noel, Sophia, and Irene, and flies away, leaving behind a horrified Clare clutching Teresa's head. In response, Clare takes Teresa's head to a member of the Organization, asking them to place Teresa's flesh inside of her so that she could become a Claymore. In the present, Rubel, Clare's supervisor, allows her to participate in an Awakened Being hunt with fellow Claymores Miria, Deneve, and Helen. However, the Awakened Being is male, a throwback to the times when there were male Claymores, and despite Deneve and Helen displaying extraordinary abilities, they are easily defeated. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873603-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1048-4 | ChapterList = * 028. * 029. * 030. | ChapterListCol2 = * 031. * 032. * 033. | LicensedTitle = The Endless Gravestones | OriginalTitle = 果てなき墓標 | TranslitTitle = Hate-naki Bohyō | Summary = Even Miria, demonstrating her unnatural speed, is unable to defeat the Awakened Being. In response, Clare attacks him, and using her yōki-reading abilities, is unharmed. Clare and Miria ultimately slay the Awakened Being. During this time, Ermita, a member of the Organization, had been viewing the battle with the aid of #3 Galatea. After the battle, Miria discusses her theory that the four of them were dispatched on a suicide mission since they were "half-awakened," or had all exceeded their limits, but managed to maintain their humanity. They swear to survive until their next meeting, and Miria warns none of them to engage the top five Claymores of the organization, as their power is too great. Clare is subsequently dispatched on another Awakened Being hunt, paired only with Ophelia, #4 in the Organization. Ophelia's homicidal tendencies nearly cost Raki his life, but Clare manages to flee as Ophelia and the arrived Awakened Being begin to fight. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873675-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1049-1 | ChapterList = * 034. * 035. * 036. | ChapterListCol2 = * 037. * 038. * 039. | LicensedTitle = Fit for Battle | OriginalTitle = 闘う資格 | TranslitTitle = Tatakau Shikaku | Summary = Ophelia easily dispatches the Awakened Being and proceeds to pursue Clare. Sending Raki fleeing in the opposite direction, Clare begins to fight Ophelia, but is hopelessly outmatched. She loses an arm, and is about to be killed when a hooded figure arrives. Ophelia attacks, but is soon overwhelmed, and the figure reveals herself to be Illena. Illena takes Clare to her home and teachers her the Quick Sword technique. During this period, Ophelia, distraught at her loss, awakens. In order to allow Clare to properly use the technique, Illena cuts off her remaining arm for Clare to use. Shortly after Clare leaves, Illena is confronted by Rafaela, the Organization's #5, who had been sent to kill her. Clare soon encounters the Awakened Ophelia, who is unaware that she has awakened. After the two fighters come across a lake, Ophelia sees her reflection, and attacks Clare in her rage. Using the Quick Sword, Clare is able to fight on even footing. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873814-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 5, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1050-7 | ChapterList = * 040. * 041. * 042. | ChapterListCol2 = * 043. * 044. * 045. | LicensedTitle = The Witch's Maw | OriginalTitle = 魔女の顎門 | TranslitTitle = Majo no Agito | Summary = With the aid from the remnants of Ophelia's humanity, Clare manages to defeat her. After the fight she deserts the Organization to search for Raki, resulting in Galatea being dispatched to find her. Clare's search leads to a town, where she narrowly avoids a team of Claymores. Later that day, one of the Claymores limps back into town, mortally wounded. Clare agrees to her request to seek her comrades. Meanwhile, her comrades are being tortured into awakening by two Awakened Beings. One does awaken, but is dispatched by Dauf, one of the two Awakened Beings, after determining that she is too weak. Clare arrives at their location, and Dauf engages her. Dauf overwhelms Clare, who is saved by Galatea. Galatea easily deals with Dauf until a young girl, the other Awakened Being arrives. With her advice, Dauf regains the advantage, and Clare manages to save Galatea from a mortal attack. They then discuss the young girl, who Galatea reveals to be Riful of the West, one of the three "Abyssal Ones," former number ones in the Organization who awakened. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873878-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1051-4 | ChapterList = * 046. * 047. * 048. | ChapterListCol2 = * 049. * 050. * 051. | LicensedTitle = The Deep Abyss of Purgatory | OriginalTitle = 深き淵の煉獄 | TranslitTitle = Fukaki Fuchi no Rengoku | Summary = Riful reveals that she has been gathering allies due to the hostility of the Abyssal One of the North. She mentions Priscilla, the Awakened who killed Teresa, and Clare demands more information, but Riful refuses unless Clare can land one hit on her. Clare attempts to do so, but is stopped by Galatea, who dispatches her to find Jean, the remaining tortured Claymore. Clare finds her nearly fully awakened, but manages to have her revert. They return to aid Galatea, and after two successive tries, Jean succeeds in using her special attack to drill through Dauf's body. Before she can deal the killing blow, Riful interferes, but Clare lands a blow on her. Fulfilling her promise, she names Isley, the Abyssal One of the North, and retreats. Galatea, forsaking her mission, leaves as well. Clare and Jean are quickly confronted by Rubel, and threatened with the power of #5 Rafaela, agree to aid in a mission in the North. Once there, Clare is reunited with Helen, Deneve, and Miria. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874103-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1182-5 | ChapterList = * 052. * 053. * 054. | ChapterListCol2 = * 055. * 056. * 057. | LicensedTitle = The Battle of the North | OriginalTitle = 北の戦乱 | TranslitTitle = Kita no Senran | Summary = Miria forms five teams from the 24 Claymores, with herself, Flora, Undine, Veronica, and Jean as team leaders. Shortly afterwards, three Awakened Beings assault the town, and are engaged by the teams. Through a group effort, all of the Awakened Beings are slain with no casualties. In another town, Raki wanders, and finds a childlike Priscilla. A man comes and takes both back to his home. Once there, he agrees to teach Raki swordsmanship, and reveals that his name is Isley. Leaving the house, Isley orders his lieutenant, Rigaldo, to dispatch all 27 Awakened Beings against the Claymore forces. The Claymores initially fare well due to Miria's strategies. However, Rigaldo himself enters the battle, and displaying his considerable power, effortlessly kills Veronica, Undine, and Flora, and deals a mortal wound through Jean's stomach. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874281-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1571-7 | ChapterList = * 058. * 059. * 060. | ChapterListCol2 = * 061. * 062. * 063. | LicensedTitle = Kindred of Paradise | OriginalTitle = 楽園の血族 | TranslitTitle = Rakuen no Ketsuzoku | Summary = Rigaldo begins assaulting Miria, while easily repelling assaults from Clare, Helen, and Deneve. Ultimately, Rigaldo proves too much for Miria, and is about to kill her when Clare intervenes, cutting off Rigaldo's arm. By partially awakening her legs, Clare gains a tremendous speed advantage, but her lack of control stymies her efforts. She eventually gains control of her legs, and after awakening both of her arms, she slices Rigaldo into pieces. However, she is unable to revert, and in response, Jean, becoming impaled on the blades on Clare's awakened body in the process, aids her in reverting. The other Awakened Beings return, and the remaining Claymores are defeated. The Awakened Beings then split into two groups, heading west and east. In the west, they are confronted by Riful and Dauf, and are summarily annihilated. In the east, they are destroyed by a controlled awakening of the #1 Alicia and her twin sister Beth. However, Isley himself proceeds the south, where he begins to fight Luciela, the Abyssal One of the South, for control over the southern lands. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874348-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1936-4 | ChapterList = * 064. * 065. * 066. | ChapterListCol2 = * 067. * 068. * 069. | LicensedTitle = The Souls of the Fallen | OriginalTitle = 魂と共に | TranslitTitle = Tamashii to Tomo ni | Summary = Isley nearly kills Luciela, but the latter manages to escape. Powerless, she is confronted by Rafaela, who breaks her sister's back. Seven years in the future, the new #47, Clarice, joins her comrades in the north on an Awakened Being hunt. However, they are quickly overwhelmed by a group of Awakened Beings. As they lie unconscious, Miria, Helen, and Deneve slay all the Awakened Beings. Elsewhere, Clare continues to search for Raki, and after finding clues as to his location, asks Miria to go the southern lands. Miria fights her to test her skills, both demonstrating their newfound powers. Satisfied, Miria, Clare, and the other Claymores head south to avenge their comrades. At the Organization, Clarice is assigned to care for the highly unstable #4 Miata. Meanwhile, a group of Claymores under the direction of #3 Audrey and #5 Rachel engages Riful, and working in tandem with Audrey, Rachel manages to cut through Riful's body. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874430-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2337-8 | ChapterList = * 070. * 071. * 072. | ChapterListCol2 = * 073. * Extra Scene 1. * Extra Scene 2. | LicensedTitle = The Defiant Ones | OriginalTitle = 抗しうる者 | TranslitTitle = Kōshi-urumono | Summary = Riful, merely toying with the two Claymores, effortlessly disables them. The Claymores are then retrieved by Clare, Miria, Helen, and Deneve before they are killed. However, as the previous three begin to escape, Clare stays to ask Riful questions on the current balance of power in the world. Riful reveals that she came to the south to kill Isley after his victory over Luciela, but was confronted by Priscilla, who she realized was much stronger than her. Clare then attempts to escape, and despite Riful's efforts, is successful in doing so. Once they return, Audrey awakens, and Miria questions her on the status of the Organization. Elsewhere, due to Clarice's control over Miata, the Organization dispatches her to hunt down Galatea. Through breastfeeding, Clarice is able to pacify Miata, and the two proceed towards Galatea using Miata's enhanced sensory abilities. The four "extra scenes" are gaiden. The first features Teresa encountering and slaying the former #1: Rosemary, now awakened. The second recounts Miria's relationship with her friend Hilda, and her near-awakening experience with Ophelia as antagonist.}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874516-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2668-3 | ChapterList = * 074. ::tankōbon: * 075. ::tankōbon: * 076. ::tankōbon: | ChapterListCol2 = * 077. ::tankōbon: * Extra Scene 3. * Extra Scene 4. | LicensedTitle = A Child Weapon | OriginalTitle = 幼き凶刃 | TranslitTitle = Osanaki Kyōjin | Summary = Miata's abilities lead her and Clarice to the holy city of Rabona, where they attempt to infiltrate due to the city's prohibition of Claymores. After Miata's cover is blown and the two warriors are pursued by patrolling guards, they are rescued by Sid who leads them to Galk's hideout. The two men explain to Clarice that Rabona has quietly permitted Claymores in their city since a Claymore (which is Clare) has helped them kill a Yoma in their midst 7 years ago. Through information passed by Sid, Clarice and Miata tracks down the now blind Galatea, who has hidden and settled down as a nun in the church. As Miata and Galatea battle in the streets, an Awakened Being named Agatha who has kept herself hidden for years appears in the city causing chaos. Galk, Sid and the rest of Rabona's soldiers attempt to kill Agatha but they are no match for her. As Miata stubbornly battles Galatea, the latter leads her to where Agatha is, leading to a three-way fight. However Galatea and Miata, who has decided to fight Agatha due to her attacking Clarice, are unable to kill her. As a helpless Clarice comes back to Miata's aid and no sign of hope, Clare and the rest of her fellow Claymores appear in time to confront Agatha. The two "extra scenes", continued from Vol. 13, are gaiden. The third scene features Priscilla first meeting and battle with Rigaldo and Isley in the north before she and Isley joined forces. The fourth and last extra scene features Clare during her initiation days and examination before being assigned a number in the Organization. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874597-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3149-6 | ChapterList = * 078. ::tankōbon: * 079. ::tankōbon: * 080. ::tankōbon: | ChapterListCol2 = * 081. ::tankōbon: * 082. ::tankōbon: * 083. ::tankōbon: | LicensedTitle = Genesis of War | OriginalTitle = 戦いの履歴 | TranslitTitle = Tatakai no Rireki | Summary = When Agatha is dead Clarice seems to be unable to complete her mission. Miria suggests that Clarice and Miata hide in Rabona while her group crushes the Organisation. Galatea criticizes her plan and Miria reveals the Organisation's secrets. It turned out that the world is bigger and the continent they live in is a small island, the Organisation has come from the big lands and leads an experiment to create a super soldier. The big lands are divided between two warring camps, one of them got support from a tribe of dragon-like creatures, the other developed the yoma technology and created the awakeneds, the experiment is aimed at putting this technology under control. Later Clare hears from Sid that Raki was in the city with a little girl and went to the west. Raki comes to his home village and kills yoma revealed by the girl. They draw attention of Renée but she retreats scared by the girl which turns out to be Priscilla. Renée gets captured by Riful and forced to awaken strange unconscious thing: Rafaela merged with Luciela. Clare wants to go after Raki and Miria suggests that everyone settle their problems, the group splits: Clare goes to the west escorted by Cynthia and Yuma, Helen with Deneve go to the south to visit her home town. Clare group enters a town where they encounter a group of claymores reporting about some failure and two pissed off black cloaks, when an awakened interferes, former #40 Yuma knocks out the group of claymores and black cloaks and after the fight they meet Rubel. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874668-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3415-2 | ChapterList = * 084. ::tankōbon: * 085. ::tankōbon: * 086. ::tankōbon: * 087. | ChapterListCol2 = ::tankōbon: * 088. ::tankōbon: * 089. ::tankōbon: | LicensedTitle = The Lamentation of the Earth | OriginalTitle = 大地の鬼哭 | TranslitTitle = Daichi no Kikoku | Summary = Rubel proves to be a spy working on failing the experiment. It was him who arranged the extermination of half-awakeneds in Vol. 05, he concealed the very phenomenon of half-awakeneds from the Organization since they are a prospective direction of research. He tells about Renée and Rafaela, Clare's group tries to figure out what his intention was. Helen and Deneve save #8 Dietrich from an awakened. Dietrich suggests kidnapping her so she is not to report about deserters. As they travel Helen and Deneve discover a very strong yoki attempting to hide itself in one of the towns. Heading there, they discover Isley is attempting to mask himself among the population but he uncovers them, goes mad and starts attacking them. However, he gets interrupted by Abyss Feeders in mid-battle. Dietrich helps Helen and Deneve to escape and they witness Isley's death. Deneve and Helen decide to join Clare's group and the Organisation dispatches Alicia and Beth to exterminate Riful. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874742-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 4, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-153796-2 | ChapterList = * 090. ::tankōbon: * 091. ::tankōbon: * 092. ::tankōbon: | ChapterListCol2 = * 093. ::tankōbon: * 094. ::tankōbon: * 095. ::tankōbon: | LicensedTitle = Claws and Fangs of Memory | OriginalTitle = 記憶の爪牙 | TranslitTitle = Kioku no Sōga | Summary = Helen and Deneve go to meet Clare while Dietrich delivers a message about this to Miria. Clare's group encounters Dauf and after a short battle Clare proceeds to Riful's lair. As Dauf and Riful are distracted by Renée's escape, Clare enters the castle and, guided by some force, ends up standing before Rafaela and Luciela, then she's drawn into deep mental contact with them. She finds herself in an imaginary world, where she fights Rafaela under the well-known rule: if mind dies, body becomes a corpse. Rafaela is defeated and she gives all her memories to Clare. After this Rafaela and Luciela awaken into a large statue - the Destroyer - mainly unconscious thing with a single addiction to destruction. Riful and Dauf are attacked by Abyss Feeders, Alicia and Beth. The Destroyer fires projectiles which awaken as Avatars of Destruction. Clare describes them as automations, having no vital points, and they cease to function after their energy is exhausted if not restored through their parasitic abilities. Then it's shown that one projectile has impaled Beth. }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. Expected to release for volume 18 in Japanese is on July 02, 2010. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. See also *[[List of Claymore episodes|List of Claymore episodes]] *[[List of Claymore characters|List of Claymore characters]] References External links *Official Shueisha site for the Claymore manga *Official Viz Media site for the Claymore manga Category:Claymore (manga) Claymore hu:A Claymore fejezeteinek listája ms:Bab-bab dalam Claymore